The Balance of Power: Official Teaser
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Avatar Korra. Master of the Four Elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Defeated in combat. Cast out of her home-world by unknown forces. Banished to another Universe. Transported to a world that it much like her own. It is here on this planet, this mysterious world, where she would meet a group of powerful beings. And one of them in particular, who would change her life forever.


**The Balance of Power**

* * *

**Official Teaser**

* * *

_Avatar Korra._

_Master of the Four Elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

_Defeated in combat._

_Cast out of her home-world by unknown forces._

_Banished to another Universe._

_Transported to a world that it much like her own._

_It is here on this planet, this mysterious world, where she would meet a group of powerful beings._

_And one of them in particular, who would change her life forever._

* * *

Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, was resting on her bed within her assigned room at the base, casually reading a magazine. She was glad to finally get a chance to relax for a change, especially after having to deal with threats that normally jeopardize the planet and even the universe on a daily basis. It wasn't easy being green, it wasn't easy being a She-Hulk, and it certainly wasn't easy working alongside an entire team of Hulks! She definitely need a break, a vacation from all of the action and smashing.

Suddenly, the Hulk walks into her room unannounced, carrying a young woman in his massive arms. She immediately rises from her bed and rushes over to her cousin, her jade irises focused on the body of the young girl that the Green Goliath held. She was beautiful, yet no older than eighteen. Her clothing mostly consisted of various hues of blue and white, with the exception of her footwear and the cloth that was tied around her lower abdomen which resembled something similar to that of Inuit or Eskimo clothing; her hair was dark and tied up in a ponytail with a long tress of hair on each side; and her skin too was like that of the Inuit people from the northern arctic.

Hulk gently placed her on the bed cot that Jen formerly occupied, making sure to place her head back on the pillow for support. He stepped back, allowing Jen to get a closer and better look at the unconscious young woman. He knew that Jen had questions running through her mind, probably as many as his own in regarding the sudden appearance of the girl. How did she get here? Who is she? What happened to her?

"Bruce... what happened?", She-Hulk questioned, trying to find the right words as her mind began to race before calming herself down.

"Where did you find her?", She-Hulk asks, closely examining the young woman who lay unconscious on the bed before turning her attention back to her cousin.

"Close to our base. She was unconscious when I found her.", Hulk answered, seemingly unaware of the approach of his other teammates.

"So... not that it's any of my business, but I was kinda wondering... yeah, umm... who's the girl? Do you know who she is?", A-Bomb inquired as he entered the room, followed by Skaar, who remained in his teenage human form.

"No, Rick. I don't know. Whoever she is, she's not from around here.", Hulk stated, briefly locking eyes with his friend before focusing on the young woman once again.

"Oh! Cool... yeah. Hmm... Twenty bucks says that she's an Eskimo.", A-Bomb teased with a toothy grin, glancing from the young woman to Hulk and She-Hulk.

"Heh. Very funny, Mr. Jones.", She-Hulk chuckled, lightly punching her fist against his azure-hued armored hide.

Skaar slowly approached the form of the young woman that rested on the bed cot, eventually resting himself on the bed beside her to get a closer look. His green irises that were surrounded by his pitch black sclera, which gave him a slightly eerie appearance, focused on the young woman. Reaching out with his left hand, almost hesitantly, Skaar brushed aside a few stray strands of her dark hair before gently caressing the right side of her face with his fingertips. Her skin was soft as silk, smooth to the touch, much like her long hair. He could feel her heart beating in her chest, he could sense her every movement as she breathed, and then he felt it... a connection with her, one that Skaar had never felt before.

"Hey! Check it out, Jen! It looks like someone is taking a liking to our guest.", A-Bomb chuckled as he whispered to his female comrade.

"Skaar's first crush. Cute.", Jen giggled in amusement, keeping her voice low as to not unintentionally embarrass the teenage Oldstrong.

"Skaar.", Hulk spoke in a gentle voice, drawing his son's attention who turned to glance back at his father.

"Is she going to be okay?", Skaar asked, his voice just short of a whisper.

"Yeah. She'll be okay, Skaar.", Hulk answered calmly, taking a step forward and gently placing his massive right hand on his shoulder.

"Father... can she stay?", Skaar asks, his voice sounding like a plea, his green irises locking on to the jade eyes of his parent.

"Yes. She can stay. At least until she recovers. Then, once she gets better, she can tell us who she is and where she came from.", Hulk answered, a small smile slowly gracing his features.

A smile formed on Skaar's visage, satisfied in knowing that the young woman would be staying with them at the base for the time being. He focused his attention of her again, grasping her right hand within his left in an affectionate gesture. His lonely heart and tortured soul longed for friendship, for companionship, for love from someone other than those of his family. He wished for her to awaken, if only so that she could see him for the first time and to finally speak with her and learn her name.

* * *

_Skaar._

_Son of Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong._

_Born in fire._

_Raised by monsters._

_Scarred by insane Shadow Priests._

_Throughout most of his life, he's only known rage, pain and sorrow._

_For a long time, he believed that he could never save anything._

_He believed that he was only destined to destroy._

_But he was wrong._

_He learned from his father that he controlled his own destiny, that it was his choice to either break worlds or save them._

* * *

Korra heard the sound of approaching footsteps, causing her to press herself against the steel wall as she awaited for the individual to enter the room through the door. The door opens, revealing none other than Skaar, who instantly noticed that the young woman whom he'd been watching over wasn't lying on the bed cot anymore. He was about to turn and search for her only to be grabbed by his brown leather coat and pushed against the steel wall by Korra herself.

Korra didn't waste any time in getting up close and personal with Skaar, her face just mere inches away from his own, their eyes locked as if they were in a trance. She took in his unique appearance; the irises of his two eyes were green, but the sclera around the irises were pitch black instead of white, which was unusual even to someone like her. His hair was long and raven black in color, easily as long as her own as it passed his shoulders. His body was fit, yet he wasn't particular muscular for someone who couldn't be no older than sixteen, his flesh an unusual gray-white in color.

When she examined his clothing, it appeared that he wore similar footwear to her own and a mere loincloth, which was the only material on him besides his brown leather jacket. When she pressed her hands against his shoulders in order that he remained against the wall, her arctic-blue eyes noticed four large tribal tatoos that marked his right shoulder and upper arm. He ceased his struggling for the moment, staring at her with his jade-hued irises, as if he were stunned and intrigued by her appearance.

"You're awake.", Skaar said, becoming lost in her arctic-blue eyes for a brief moment.

"Who are you? Where am I? Tell me! Now!", Korra demanded, getting in closer as her nose and forehead touched the Son of Hulk's very own.

"Uh... okay.", Skaar replies in an uneasy tone of voice, feeling a strange heat enter his pale gray-white cheeks.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me, or not?", Korra almost shouted after a few moments of silence, her patience wearing thin as she narrowed her eyes at the young man of whom she was in close proximity with at the moment.

"Okay! Calm down. You're safe. My father found you. He brought you inside our base.", Skaar answered, grabbing her wrists with surprising strength, strength that one might not expect from someone of his physique.

"Well, that answers some of my questions. Except who you are, of course.", Korra remarked, taking a few steps back as she tried to calm herself.

"Skaar.", He utters in a voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh? What'd you say?", Korra questions, confusion evident in her voice.

"Skaar. It's my name.", Skaar informed, looking away from her as if he was afraid of how she'd respond to hearing his name.

"Oh... nice to meet you, Skaar.", Korra replied as the realization finally struck her.

"So... what's your name?", Skaar asks, raising a curious eyebrow as he focused on the beautiful young woman.

"Korra. My name is Korra.", Korra stated with a warm smile.

* * *

_On this strange, new world..._

_She would meet them, all of them._

_She would become their friend._

_She would become a part of their extraordinary family._

_But first..._

_She would have to get over her initial reactions towards them._

* * *

"What's up?", A-Bomb greeted with his usual playful and charismatic grin.

"Ahhhh! Monster!", Korra screams at the top of her lungs, nearly falling out of her seat at the table.

"Huh? Monster? Where?", A-Bomb inquired in confusion, quickly scanning the surroundings.

"You! Big! Blue! Monster!", Korra stated, pointing directly at the azure-armored gamma brute.

"Me? A monster? Nah! That's can't be me! Then again... I've got to admit... I haven't looked in the mirror for the longest time...", A-Bomb said in a joking manner, placing his clawed-finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose.

"Get away from me!", Korra shouts, quickly rising out of her chair and slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"Was it something I said?", A-Bomb asks, taking a few steps closer to the female Avatar.

"Stay back!", Korra yells, narrowing her arctic-blue irises while raising her fists as she got into her fighting stance.

"Whoa! Chill out! I'm not gonna hurt ya! I may look dangerous, but really I'm just a big, blue...", A-Bomb began to speak, his words soon cut short in an most unpleasant manner.

Out of fear and a sudden rush of adrenaline, Korra lashes out and punches A-Bomb right square in the nose with her fiery right fist. The azure armored powerhouse staggers back in surprise, allowing Korra to rush out of the room and out of sight. A-Bomb soon takes notice, yet for some reason he decides to to pursue the young woman. She was frightened and intimidated by his Hulked-Out form, not that he blamed her. He'd just have to show her his human side later, but until then Rick was busy with the pain his nose was feeling at the moment.

"Ouch! Right on the button! Ooh, man, that hurt! Yeow, for a girl, she can really throw a punch!", A-Bomb mutters to himself, rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand.

* * *

After her brief run-in with She-Hulk, Korra made sure to keep running, sometimes looking back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. It was an action that she would soon regret! When she ran around the next corner, Korra smashes against a solid, muscular, scarlet red body, the force of her impact knocking her to the floor along with the bottle of water that she held in her hand that proceeded to spill all over the metal flooring. She looks up at the being, her arctic-blue irises locking on to the fiery gaze of the Red Hulk, his massive form towering over her.

"Where do you think you're going?", Red Hulk demanded, slowly and menacingly walking towards the young woman who was back on her feet in a flash.

"I... I... I...", Korra stuttered, slowly back away even as the Crimson Titan continued to advance.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you? 'Cause let me tell you something, that's not gonna happen! Not as long as I stand in your way!", Red Hulk snarled, reaching out with his giant right hand to grab her by the throat.

Thinking fast and acting even faster, Korra uses her waterbending to summon the spilled water on the floor into the air before using it to strike the Red Hulk in the eyes. Upon contact, the water freezes into ice, blinding the Crimson Titan who staggered back in surprise. Korra took this chance to flee, not even looking back as Red Hulk tried to claw the ice from his eyes. This was humiliating! Out-smarted and out-manuevered by a female teenager!

"GRRAAH! Stupid kid!", Red Hulk roars, his rage increasing thus causing his body to emit extreme heat in order to melt the ice that blinded him.

* * *

"Give up.", Hulk orders, his massive right hand pinning Korra to the earth.

"No... Never!", Korra shouts, her eyes still glowing as she remained in the Avatar State in a futile attempt to use her extra power in order to break free from the Hulk's powerful grip.

"Stupid. I could crush you like an insect. If I wanted, I could kill you with a single blow.", Hulk growls, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"So... why don't you?", Korra asks, if only out of curiosity.

"Because I'm not a monster. None of us are.", Hulk answered, releasing Korra as his facial features softened.

"What do you mean "us"?", Korra asks as she slowly got to her feet, but her answer comes in the form of a very familiar voice and the arrival of this individual.

"Korra!", Skaar shouts, running towards her as fast as his teenage legs could propel him.

Hulk watches as Skaar runs to Korra, embracing the beautiful young female in an affectionate hug who returned the token of affection as she hugged her newest friend and ally. He couldn't remember a time, or a person for that matter, whom Skaar was so quick to bond with in the last few years. It brought back memories... memories of Skaar's mother, Caiera the Oldstrong, and the love she shared with him. Still, even as he felt a warmth in his heart, Hulk still couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension towards Skaar bonding with this beautiful young woman.

"I see you've already met my son.", Hulk remarked with a slight smirk, his jade irises focusing on the two young adults.

"Wait, you're Skaar's Dad? He's your son?", Korra asked, totally dumbfounded by the whole situation.

* * *

"Bruce, you should be happy for him. Skaar finally has a friend. A lady friend, I might add. He deserves to have someone other than his family to comfort him. I think it'll be good for him. Both of them.", She-Hulk said within reason, hoping that she could get her cousin to understand.

"I know, Jen. It's just that... I'm not sure it will end well for Skaar. I've never seen him take such an interest in anyone before. He cares about Korra. He cares a lot about her. I... I just don't want to see him get hurt.", Bruce responds, taking off his glasses and setting them aside.

* * *

"I don't like you.", Red Hulk growled, glaring at her with fiery eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not too fond of you either, Old Man!", Korra replied with equal dislike and defiance.

"Arrogant, snot-nosed punk.", Red Hulk grumbled, walking away with his back to the young woman.

"Big, ugly, red jerk.", Korra muttered to herself before proceeding to stick out her tounge at the Crimson Titan.

* * *

"Okay. You ready, Korra?", A-Bomb asked, placing the CD in the jukebox before activating it.

"Uh... I guess so.", Korra answered with a hint of uncertainty.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead.", A-Bomb said, trying to comfort the female Avatar.

"If you say so, Rick.", Korra replied, still uncertain of this whole thing.

"Trust me, Kor! This'll be fun!", A-Bomb said in a reassuring tone of voice.

A-Bomb started dancing to the beat of the music with Korra mimicing his every move. Sure enough, just as Rick Jones in his azure-armored form had stated, she was beginning to have fun. She was laughing and moving to the music along with A-Bomb, her arctic-blue eyes looking across the room to see Skaar watching them, an amused smile plastered on his face.

_The cycle repeated_  
_as explosions broke in the sky_  
_all that I needed_  
_was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

* * *

"Skaar...", Korra gasped, bracing herself back against the rocky surface of the mountain, taken aback by seeing him in his Hulked-Out form for the very first time.

He leans in closer, his eyes staring into her own, as if he were looking directly into her very soul. He was gigantic; standing an impressive seven-foot-nine-inches tall and weighing a thousands pounds of solid muscle and bone, his long dark mane moving ever so slightly from the cool air of the night. He snarled, savagely baring his teeth for her to see, noticing her tremble ever so slightly. Then, as Skaar came closer, to the point that Korra could feel his breath on her skin, he...

"Boo!", Skaar finally spoke, an amused smirk forming on his face.

"Huh?", Korra blurted out in confusion.

"That was almost too easy.", Skaar muttered, slowly backing away to give the beautiful young woman some personal space for the time being.

"Skaar... I... you... I'm gonna...", Korra growled, narrowing her eyes and clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"Heh. You should of seen the look on your face. You were almost scared to death.", Skaar chuckled in a low, yet clearly amused tone.

"I was not!", Korra denied, stomping her foot on the ground as she glared up at the towering Oldstrong.

"I can smell lies, Korra. And I know you're lying.", Skaar retorts with a smirk.

* * *

Korra struggled, but even with all the power that the Avatar State granted her, she could not free herself from Skaar's powerful arms that continued to hold her, restraining her despite her power over the four elements going haywire. He could crush her, he could easily snap her spine if he desired, but he would not. He could summon the Old Power to kill her instantly, or to rip the very flesh from her bones, but Skaar did not wish to hurt her. He wanted to help her, to save her from herself, to show her that all was not lost.

"I know what you're feeling... and I understand! I've lost my entire world and my mother... all at once! I was alone... I was filled with rage and sorrow... I hated everything... I blamed my father for everything that happened to me, to my world, and my mother... I wanted to kill him! But I changed... I learned the truth... I learned that I control my own destiny, that the choice to save or to destroy was my own... and then I found a new home... I found a family.", Skaar told her, trying to reason with Korra, who remained in the Avatar State.

Skaar slowly manages to get Korra to kneel, his forehead resting against her own, her blazing white eyes induced by the Avatar State staring into the Old Power summoned azure-blue irises of his own. Slowly, he withdrew his arms from around her form before proceeding to firmly, yet gently grip her shoulders with his gigantic hands. He would not let her become a destroyer, he would not let her be consumed by her rage and sorrow. The young Oldstrong knew that he was the only one who could save her from her fate, that he and his family were capable of showing her another way.

"You're just like I was! You're angry and sad! You've lost your world... your home... and everything and everyone that you've ever cared about! But you don't have to be alone, Korra. None of us have to be alone. Not if we don't want to be. This world can be your new home... and we can be your friends... your family... if you let us! Please, Korra, let us help you... let me help you.", Skaar pleaded, trying to make her see, trying to calm the emotions that clawed at her from within.

Finally, Korra allowed herself to escape out of the Avatar State, the four elements ceasing their incredible vortex that had formed around her and Skaar. The bright glow that radiated in her eyes fades, revealing her arctic-blue irises that soon began to fill with tears. She couldn't hold in her sorrow any longer, she could only rest her head against Skaar's muscular chest as she embraced him. She nuzzled her face close to his heart, trying to find comfort with her beloved friend, her arms gripping him like a drowning person. She needed him now, just as much as he needed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", Korra cried, her voice just short of a whisper.

"It's okay, Korra. We're here for you... I'm here for you.", Skaar assured her, his voice deep and gentle as he continued to embrace her sobbing form.

* * *

_Coming Soon!_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**In an incredible twist of fate, Avatar Korra meets the Strongest Team There Is, The Incredible Hulks! Korra will bond with them, she'll fight alongside them, and she'll occasionally argue with a few of them. Each of the characters remind her of those she left behind on her own world. They're all new people to her, yet she can't help but notice some of the things that are similar between them and those of her own world. **

**Skaar is the one whom she's closest to out of them all. In his human form, Skaar is shy and a bit mischievous, yet knows how to have some fun. He enjoys talking to Korra, spending time with her in hope that he'll become closer to her. In his Hulk form, he's almost the exact opposite in that he's bold and aggressive while maintaining some of his mischief. In his Hulk form, Skaar likes to spar and play rough & tumble games with Korra, even going as far as to mock threaten her.**

**The Hulk/Bruce Banner reminds her of her father. Strong, caring and proud. Korra will go to him for advice in hope of better understanding Skaar and his past.**

**Red Hulk/General Thaddeus Ross reminds her of both Tenzin & Lin Beifong. Serious, a bit grumpy, but a good person overall. Korra's not too fond of him, but respects him on some level.**

**A-Bomb/Rick Jones reminds her of Bolin. Optimistic, fun-going, light-hearted and humorus. Korra hangs around him because he can easily make her laugh to the point of exhaustion.**

**She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters reminds her of Asami & her mother. Kind, compassionate, fun and tough. Korra respects her for her intelligence, beauty, and compassion towards her family & friends.**

**Every character brings something to the story.**

**I'm still deciding on the villain or villains for this story. So far, I've narrowed down my choices to Hiro-Kala, Lord Armageddon and the Troyjan Empire, and Thanos: The Mad Titan.**

**Be sure to look out for this gem in the near future!**


End file.
